Dan Cintanya
by Pembantunya Tao
Summary: JUST PROLOG KRISxTAO en the other warn: KAIxTAO inside! kasih ripiu dlu ne.
1. Chapter 1

**Dan Cintanya...**

**Main cast: Kris x Tao (maybe) || Kai xTao**

**Cast: all group kpop boyband, **

**Genre: Hurt/comfort with romance friendship and family**

**Rated : T nyrempet ke M**

**Disclaimer: mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga dan agency naungan mereka,, saya Cuma ngontrak nama mereka untuk cerita absurd saya. **

Annyeong, pembantunya tao is back. Adakah yg kangen ma saya #di lempar ke braimstrom. Maaph yah ff yg lain saya hiatus dlu, dan ini ff baru saya, tenang az tiap minggu saya bakal update pi gak janji. Maklum kadang saya terkena WB. So daripada saya cuap2, mending langsung capcus ke cerita.

_Ini baru PROLOG,, kalo ripiu udah ada 3 orang az, bakal aq full in dah.. hee3x_

_._

_._

_._

"_terkadang mencintai seseorang butuh perjuangan walaupun akan sakit dan tidak mendapatkannya, maka jalan satu-satunya harus memaksakan cinta itu walaupun harus melihat seseorang itu sakit"_

_._

_._

'_aku akan mengambil milikku, sampai kapanpun tao tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu atau milik siapa pun. Tao is my mine! hanya milikku. Akan kupastikan' - Kris_

_._

_._

"_kai, saranghaeyo" – Tao_

_._

_._

_._

"_karena ksatria rubah akan melindungi dan menjaga tuan putri panda dari orang-orang jahat,"_

_._

_._

_DRAMA KELUARGA YANG DIBALUT DENGAN CINTA, PERSAHABATAN, PENGHIANATAN DAN KEANGKUHAN DI SAJIKAN DALAM 1 KISAH MENGHADIRKAN INTRIK DAN KONFLIK YANG TERKUTUK. IKUTI SAJA KISAHNYA._

_Ini baru prolog, lok ada yang suka ripiu az_

_RIVIEW ne... aq tunggu_

REVIEW


	2. beginning

**Dan Cintanya...**

**Main cast: Kris x Tao (maybe) || Kai xTao**

**Cast: all group kpop boyband, **

**Genre: Hurt/comfort with romance friendship and family**

**Rated : T nyrempet ke M**

**Disclaimer: mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga dan agency naungan mereka,, saya Cuma ngontrak nama mereka untuk cerita absurd saya. **

Annyeong, pembantunya tao is back. Adakah yg kangen ma saya #di lempar ke braimstrom. Maaph yah ff yg lain saya hiatus dlu, dan ini ff baru saya, tenang az tiap minggu saya bakal update pi gak janji. Maklum kadang saya terkena WB. So daripada saya cuap2, mending langsung capcus ke cerita.

.

.

.

**No Bashing pairing  
No Copy**

**(meskipun dah di peringatkan pi ttp az banyak dilakuin)**

Warn

Italic: flashback

"..." talk

'...' inner

.

.

.

"_terkadang mencintai seseorang butuh perjuangan walaupun akan sakit dan tidak mendapatkannya, maka jalan satu-satunya harus memaksakan cinta itu walaupun harus melihat seseorang itu sakit_"

**Lets start begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kris pov**

'Sakit.. itu yang kurasakan, bukan sakit fisik tetapi sakit hati dan batin ini saat mengetahuai bahwa kekasihmu berpacaran dengan adik tiri yang tak pernah di anggap. Aku membenci adik tiriku itu karena ibunya lah yang hampir menghancurkan keluargaku, sekarang dia yang mengambil kekasihku. Ini tak bisa ku biarkan.' Batin kris dengan seringai di wajahnya yang menakutkan. 'aku akan mengambil milikku, sampai kapanpun tao tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu atau milik siapa pun. Tao is my mine! hanya milikku. Akan kupastikan' lanjutnya dengan muka kusut dan kepalan tangan yang berdarah.

**Kris pov end**

Terlihat seorang namja manis sedang duduk dibawah pohon maple dengan damai sedang mengusap lembut surai rambut pirang namja tampan tidur beralaskan pahanya tidur dalam tenang dan tersenyum bahagia. Menikmati semilir angin yang menembus kulit tan mereka berdua tanpa mengubah apapun.

"kai, saranghaeyo" ucap namja manis itu sambil berbisik di telinga namja tan yang tengah tertidur di pahanya, entah itu tidur atau hanya memejamkan mata seulas senyum di bibirnya menandakan dia sedang bahagia. Dan tao namja manis itu hanya tersenyum memandang kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum ringan. Tak ada perkataan atau pembincaraan balik mereka sama-sama tahu jika mereka saling menyanyangin meski banyak halangan yang mereka dengan tangan yang saling menyatu dan menikmati semilir angin. Namja manis mirip panda itu menerawang masa lalu pertemuan mereka yang pertama.

.

.

"_tuan putri panda jadilah istri dari seorang pelayan dari kerajaan panda ini, " ujar namja kecil berkulit tan nan eksotis itu. "meskipun aku seorang pelayan tapi aku bisa membahagiakanmu dan melayani tuan putri dengan baik" kata namja manis itu dengan menundukan kepala dan mencium tangan tuan putri panda dengan penuh percaya diri._

"_kai bukan pelayan tao, tapi suami dan ksatria bagi tao. Dan apa itu tuan putri panda. Ughhh~" protes tao denga wajah cemberut_

"_haiiii~ kenapa tuan putri panda cemberut eoh? Anggap saja itu panggilan sayang kai kepada tao, arra?" jawab kai dengan senyum khas anak kecil_

"_woahhh jinjja? Ne arra. Jadi tuan putri panda dan ksatria rubah akan menjadi pasangan ne~?" jawab tao dengan senyum polosnya_

"_mwooo? Kenapa kai jadi ksatria rubah?" protes ka_

"_karena ksatria rubah akan melindungi dan menjaga tuan putri panda dari orang-orang jahat," jawaban polos tao membuat kai terpana dan memeluk tao sambil memberi kecupan di pipi kanan tao yang chubby._

"_ehm kai, suami istri itu apa?" pertanyaan tao yang meluncur sangat polos itu hanya di jawab dengan kerjapan mata bingung pasalnya mereka hanya anak-anak yang berumur 8 tahun._

"_mungkin seperti umma dan appa kita yang tinggal bersama " jawab kai dengan ragu pasalnya appa kai dan ummanya tak pernah tinggal bersama, kai tinggal di pavilliun sedangkan appanya tinggal di mansion. Dan itu membuat kai sedih._

_Entah ada perasaan apa, tiba-tiba tao kecil memeluk hangat kai dan memberikan ketenagan kepada kai kecil yang saat ini menahan tangis_

"_mianhae, bukan maksud tao membuat kai sedih." Dengan perasaan sayangnya mereka berdua berpeluakan._

_Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok remaja tanggung melihat kearah mereka dengan kesal dan amarah yang memuncak. Dia tak suka jika pandanya di peluk oleh adik tirinya itu._

.

.

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa hembusan angin sore yang semakin dingin membangunkan mereka berdua yang ternyata terlelap tidur di bawah pohon maple itu. Kai bangun terlebih dulu sambil memeluk bahu tao dan mencium kepala pandada itu menghirup aroma yang selama ini sudah menjadi candunya.

"nado saranghaeyo, tuan putri panda" sambil memeluk dan berbisik di telinga pandanya di tersenyum dan menjilat telinga itu sebuah seringai kecil terpatri di wajah namja tan itu, mulai dari menjilati telinga, mencium kelopak mata, dan turun mencium bibir ranum berbentuk kucing itu, hanya ciuman biasa tanpa menuntut dan membangunkan sang pemilik bibir itu, dengan erangan kecil tao berusaha beradaptasi dengan bibir itu seketika itu juga tao membalas ciuman itu.

.

.

Di lain tempat seorang lelaki angkuh dan tampan sedang memandangin namja di bawah pohon maple yang sedang berciuman, dengan melihat mereka melaluai jendela kamarnya membuatnya merasa muak akan tingkah kedua namja itu. Dengan membalut telapak dan ruas-ruas jarinya yang berdarah tatapan tidak suka dan amarahnya menjadi satu. "seharusnya yang mencium bibir tao adalagh aku, bukan anak haram itu. Ini tak adil aku dan tao belum putus tapi kenapa mereka bermesraan." Ucap kris dengan rasa marah dan kecewanya. Pada kenyataanya kris dan tao sudah putus sejak 2 minggu lalu tapi itu tak di terima oleh kris karena dia berpikiran tao hanya bercanda ternyata hal tak terduga 2 minggu setelah mereka putus tao berkencan dengan kai yang notabene adalah adik tiri yang tak di akuainya, baginya kai adalah anak haram yang terlahir dari namja yang membuat keluarganya hampir retak.

"ini tak bisa di biarkan, anak haram itu terus saja bertingkah tak akan ku biarkan tao bersama anak haram itu" ucap kris dengan nada sarkastiknya. Seketika itu juga dia mengambil handphone dan menelepon ayahnya yang saat ini sedang ada di inggris untuk menjalankan pengembangan proyek baru dsana

"haloooo~" jawab namja di seberang telepon sana sedang mendesah

"appa, aku ingin bicara" ucapnya

"eeungghhh~ biccaaaraalahh~." jawab namja itu sambil mendesah keras

" euungghh jae~" lanjut namja di sebrang line telepon itu

Selalu begini, pasti ayahnya sedang bermain dengan gajah centilnya aka jaejoong yang tak lain ibunya.

" kapan appa akan pulang? Aku ingin bernegosiasi dengan appa" jawabnya tegas tanpa menghiraukan desahan keras di seberang sana

"LUSA APPAMU AKAN PULANG!" seketika itu juga telepon dimatikan dan ternyata yang tadi menjawab adalah jaejoong ummanya yang marah karena kegiataannya di ganggu.

"dasar orang tua tidak tahu umur, ck" gerutunya sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"kai~ aku pulang dulu, saranghaeyo" ucap tao yang aat ini sedang duduk di jok belakang mobilnya sambil melongokan kepalanya di jendela untuk berpamitan kepada kekasihnya dia di temani supir yang akan mengantarnya pulang.

"ne, putri panda. Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap kai dengan senyum tipisnya.

Seketika itu juga mobil audi putih tao melaju membelah jalanan pulang ke mansion huang. Dengan mata terpejam dan earphone di telinganya tao masih dengan perasaan lega, marah, kesal dan sedikit bersalah terhadap perasaanya, menerawang jauh apa yang terjadi seminggu belakangan ini. Berpacaran dengan kai, memberontak kepada orang tuanya yang bersikeras menjodohkannya dengan kris, sehun adiknya yang mencintai kai kekasihnya sekarang dan fakta terbarunya dia mempunyai kakak tiri yang tak pernah dia bayangkan. Hahhh~

.

.

.

TBC

MAKASIH YANG UDAH RIPIU DI PROLOG. MIAN YANG INI KEPENDEKAN CZ MASIH TERKENA WB. BUT ENJOY THIS FF.

RIPIU JUSSEYO

#BOW


End file.
